


Langst

by Mean_Potion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mean_Potion/pseuds/Mean_Potion
Summary: Lance is one sad boi





	Langst

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'ma do dis.

When ya boi Lancey Lance has da secks w/ Lotor, but Shiro is w/ underage Keith. Also le$bians!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck dis shit! ((((((((((PLZ COMMENT))))))))))


End file.
